This invention relates to an energy storage system for storing mechanical energy and generating electrical energy and more particularly but not by way of limitation to a multiple spoke energy storage system used in a space environment for storing mechanical energy and generating electrical energy.
Heretofore there have been a number of different systems proposed for storing electrical power in a space environment. One type of system has been described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,006 to the subject inventor.
Also there are classic methods associated with the storing of energy such as nuclear and electrical power generation together with fuel cells, solar cells, inductors, capacitors and batteries.
Also systems have been used for storing mechanical power for later use which include high speed fly wheels. These types of devices are designed to withstand forces associated with rotation rates of several thousand of revolutions per minute. The forces associated with high speeds are destructive in nature and relatively minor fabrication defects can cause a catastrophic failure. The subject invention provides a system to store large amounts of mechanical energy at a reduced RPM.